


Red And Gold

by youaresunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Art By Linneart, Durmstrang Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Gryffindor Castiel, M/M, Shipper Jo, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with the question, "Who are you asking to the Yule Ball?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red And Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Red And Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753317) by [OwlEleriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEleriel/pseuds/OwlEleriel)



> Happy 7th Anniversary to Dean and Cas, and thanks to [Linnea](http://linneart.tumblr.com) for collaborating with me!

The year that the Triwizard Tournament is revived for a second time - the first since 1994 - both the students and staff of Hogwarts are up in a tizzy about the school playing host again. Much of the regulations have changed, as there was a reason it was previously discontinued, and the focus shifts to the sharing of knowledge rather than surviving the most perilous of tasks.

But there is one aspect of the year that hasn’t been altered, which is, of course, the magnificent Yule Ball. They’ve all heard stories of the Great Hall being enchanted with crystals and snow, fir trees that rise from the floor to the ceiling, and they’re already dreaming of winter wonderlands even before the students from the other schools have arrived.

“So, who do you think you’ll ask?” Jo asks from her perch on the center of the armchair. They’re in the common room, just minutes till breakfast, but the pleasant fire makes it difficult to leave.

“For what?” Cas replies blankly, half of his attention on his essay for Charms.

He hears Jo sigh like she doesn’t know why she’s befriended someone so daft. “Have you been listening to any of us at all? I’m talking about the Yule Ball, silly!”

Cas lowers his parchment and offers an equally exasperated look. “I told you yesterday, Jo. I’m not planning to ask anyone.”

Jo throws her arms into the air. “Why not? You’re a hot commodity!”

“A hot commodity?” Cas repeats helplessly. “Somehow, I don’t find that a good enough reason to change my mind.”

She rolls her eyes, unfolding her legs so she can stand. It’s almost time for breakfast and their housemates are coming down the stairs in two’s and three’s. “Look, just give it a thought. You have _three_ people wanting to go with you! I mean, granted that they’re Meg, Richard, and April-”

“Which I still don’t understand since they’re either mean to me or generally frightening.”

“The _point_ is,” Jo pokes his shoulder. “The point is… Alright, _yes_ , I realize they’re Slytherins, but they…” She trails off in a conceding huff, presumably accepting defeat. “Will you at least think  about going with a friend? It wouldn’t be as much fun without you there.”

Cas’ expression softens at that, and he slips an arm around Jo’s smaller frame. “I will,” he says after a moment, and they smile at each other before heading out to the hall.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Once inside the doors of the Great Hall, Jo grabs his wrist and pulls him toward the Ravenclaw table to find Ash. The two have been dancing around each other for the better part of the past three years, and Cas fervently hopes that the Yule Ball will be a turning point for them because it’s actually quite enervating, being the third wheel.

“Hey, Novak,” Ash greets him amiably, then looks to Cas’ right. “Hi, J- Uh. Harvelle.”

Jo blushes, which rarely ever happens, and gives an awkward little wave though Cas supposes it’s endearing. (Ash certainly thinks so.) 

When he’s sure that Jo can handle herself - his presence is lost on her now, anyway - he turns a little to scan the table and brightens up at the sight of another Ravenclaw. Sam is a fourth year to Cas’ sixth yet kinder and smarter than many who are older. They’ve been close since the end of Sam’s second year when he joined the Potions Club to seek Cas’ help on his work.

“Hi, Cas,” Sam bounds over, all coltish limbs and wide, dimpled smile. Cas walks in his direction to meet him halfway and says, “Hello, Sam. You seem very cheerful today.”

Sam’s smile broadens further. “Well,” he bounces on his feet, looking so much like a puppy that it makes Cas laugh, “you know how my older brother goes to Durmstrang?”

Cas does and nods as Sam continues, “He’s going to be one of the students studying here this year. He kept it a secret to surprise me but I received an owl over the weekend.”

The happiness rolls off of Sam in waves and Cas finds it rather infectious. “That’s wonderful,” he tells Sam earnestly. “I’d love to meet him if we get the chance.”

“Oh, you _have_ to!” Sam perks up. He reaches out in his excitement and catches Cas’ elbow. “I will definitely introduce you two. I’ve told him a lot about you.”

That part is a bit unexpected and Cas flushes despite himself. “R-really? Good things I hope?”

Sam giggles. “Yeah, only good things.”

They chat for just a few more minutes until everyone is asked to sit so they can welcome the guests. The girls from Beauxbatons enter in a flurry of blue silk and butterflies, followed by the gruffer Durmstrang boys who walk in like they’re marching to battle.

Cas tries to get a glimpse of all the Durmstrang faces, wondering which one of them could be the brother Sam clearly admires so much. It’s hard to see as they’re walking in rows although Cas catches a flash of green and ash brown that immediately intrigues him. He subtly cranes his neck to get a better look but to no avail; he guesses he’ll have to wait.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

After breakfast, they’re all given a short period to mingle, and Cas is feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of people when Sam finds him, wide-eyed and breathless. He has his hand on someone’s arm, whose sleeve is covered in thick, rich red fabric.

“Cas!” he calls excitedly. “I want you to meet Dean. Dean, this is Cas.” He steps aside for his brother to come forward and Cas’ breath hitches because Dean Winchester is _gorgeous_.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiles easily like they weren’t just becoming acquainted. He extends a hand for Cas to shake and it’s slightly calloused but incredibly warm. “Heard from Sammy that you look after him while he’s here. I’d been hoping for a chance to say thanks.”

Sam beams but the comment makes Cas’ face heat up and his eyes drop. “Sam is generous with his compliments… It’s really not-”

“It really is.”

That’s Sam again and his persistence leaves no room for any arguments. Cas watches Dean grin at the adamance and ruffle Sam’s hair as Sam squawks in protest. “Dean!” he pouts and dodges Dean’s reach, clawing his floppy, long bangs back in place. When they cover his eyes once more he huffs indignantly and announces, “I have to go get my books.”

“Of course you do,” Dean replies, but it’s completely fond without any bite. “See you at lunch, Sammy,” he adds with a smile and Sam rolls his eyes but waves at Cas. “Bye, Cas!”

“Oh, um. Bye, Sam,” Cas says uncertainly, because he’s suddenly left alone with Dean without Sam as a mutual middle ground. But when Dean turns to peer at him with those same brilliant eyes Cas saw before, Cas is more preoccupied with the sight of Dean’s freckles, constellations dusting his skin.

“Red and gold…” Dean gestures at his tie. “That’s, ah, Gryffindor, right?”

“Yes,” Cas smiles in surprise. “You’re familiar with the Hogwarts houses?”

Dean shrugs, “Only a little. Just stuff that Sammy tells me.” His lips quirk upward. Handsome, flirtatious. “Maybe you can enlighten me a bit about yours.”

“I… Yes,” Cas blushes again. He might stain pink if he keeps this up.

“Cool. Well, I better get to class,” Dean says. His words are tinged with, perhaps, hesitation at having to cut their conversation short, thought that might merely be Cas’ imagination and his hopefulness deciding to play tricks.

“Right, um, enjoy,” Cas replies, and _Christ_ , did he really just say that? Dean, however, laughs a little too loud to be normal and several heads turn at the sound, wondering what’s so bloody funny. 

Some look taken aback when they find that it’s Cas.

“I’ll try my best,” Dean squeezes his shoulder. “Thanks,” he gives a playful wink - a _wink_. Then he slips into the crowd before filing out with the other students, while Cas remains rooted to his spot unable to move for a solid minute.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Hey, what’s the deal with you and Winchester?”

Cas glances up from his Astronomy textbook. “Who? Sam?”

“No, not the cute one,” Jo rolls her eyes. “I mean the _fit_ one,” and Cas flushes red.

“… W-what? We just- We do our homework together.” Oh, smooth going.

“A-ha!” she scoots a little closer, eyes lit up and her grin triumphant. “Knew it. You’re totally gone for him, aren’t you? Not that I blame you, of course. Everyone is.”

“Everyone?” he asks anxiously. His heart’s beating faster and not in a good way.

Jo must notice because her tone is much more reluctant when she explains, “Yeah, I heard from Anne who heard from Sophie that Lisa from Hufflepuff’s gonna ask him to the Ball.”

“Lisa Braeden?” Cas’ shoulders slump, because there’s no doubt that Dean will say yes. Not only is Lisa pretty but she was also one of the candidates for Hogwarts Champion, probably would’ve been chosen had it not been for Charlie and he’s just far less appealing, he thinks.

“Cas,” Jo says gently, and he braces himself for the imminent pity, though what she ends up telling him is, “Lisa hasn’t asked yet, so woman the hell up before she does.”

It’s fair advice, but Cas still isn’t sure because, “Jo, if you were Dean, would you honestly pick me over Lisa?”

And Jo grabs his face so quickly that it ends up smushed between her insistent palms.

“Novak,” she practically growls. (Jo can be quite scary at times.) “I know that the Sorting Hat almost put you in Ravenclaw and it must be the years spent with Gryffindor guys that’s made you this dense. But frankly, you’re fantastic with eyes that make us want to take swim lessons so will you _stop_ and talk to Dean? I can tell that he’s into you.”

Which is how he ends up in the Viaduct Courtyard, after a few more days of prodding from Jo. Some students are playing Gobstones on the walkway to the Quad, surrounded by a group of curious onlookers, a mix of their visitors including Dean.

It’d be ideal if Dean were alone, which is near impossible with their crowded meals and Dean attending his class aboard Durmstrang’s ship. This is likely as good as it gets, and Cas takes deep breaths as he makes his approach.

He’s barely two meters away from Dean when Lisa Braeden sways into his eye line. Her smile is dazzling and directed at Dean and she steps easily into his space.

Beside them, the game goes on and cheering erupts though it’s lost on Cas. It seems to be the case for Dean and Lisa as well as she links an arm with Dean’s and tells him something quietly. Dean bends forward to listen to what she says, nodding enthusiastically once he hears it. Cas thinks it’s obvious what Dean just agreed to and turns away, knowing he’s too late.

Through the winds and chatter, he catches a voice, warm like summer and shouting his name. He doesn’t look back because it’s merely his mind playing tricks again, just like it’d fooled him into fantasies where Dean Winchester has feelings for him.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Soon, the Ball is just a week away and Jo thankfully ceases to mention Dean at all. The day he returned from the courtyard, she took one look at him and moved forward to hug him, standing on her tip toes.

He also stops meeting Dean in the evenings, holes up instead in the far corners of the library. It becomes harder when Sam takes notice, but he changes the subject whenever Dean is brought up. So, imagine Cas’ sheer surprise when he heads to the Owlery to send a letter home, running into Dean on his way down the stairs where the boy is loitering like he was _waiting_ for him.

“Dean?” he stills on a step, sticks both hands inside his pockets to block out the chill. He sees that the tip of Dean’s nose’s become red and he’s out of his robes, in a hoodie and jeans.

They look infuriatingly good on him.

“Bloody hell, Cas, you’re a hard one to track down,” Dean laughs, making Castiel squint incredulously as he inquires, “Did you  _follow_ me here?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean shrugs like it’s nothing, all easy confidence and maddening charm. “You sure didn’t leave me much choice. How else was I supposed to ask you to the Ball?”

It takes a moment for the words to register and when they do, his first response is to gape.

“Cas?” Dean prompts gently, shifting left to right on his feet with uncharacteristic shyness. “I’m asking you now if, ah, that wasn’t clear. Do you want… to be my date to the Ball?”

Cas’ eyes are wide, mostly in disbelief, then a smidgen of uncertainty since, “What about Lisa?”

Dean frowns. “What _about_ Lisa?”

“I thought…” Cas bites his lip, and lowers his eyes. “Weren’t you going with her?”

There’s a terrible pause, long and drawn-out and then, “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Cas hesitates because it sounds so petty but eventually nods without looking up. He hears the footsteps come a bit closer and then two fingers tuck under his chin.

When their eyes meet, he almost forgets to breathe. His pulse is racing and ringing in his ears. And Dean is smiling, crooked and fond, as he says, “So, Cas, why’d you decide to avoid me?”

Cas blushes furiously and thinks it’s rather underhanded of Dean to ask. He knows that Dean knows the answer but ends up indulging him, mumbling a reply. “Because I was going to ask you, Dean… and thought I lost my chance. I- I like you a lot, and… I don’t- It was stupid, I…”

His words get lost - muffled against soft, navy fabric - and only belatedly does it occur to Cas that Dean is hugging him, warm and tight.

“I’m sorry that I waited,” Dean breathes into his hair, the gesture so affectionate that Cas goes weak at the knees. “I didn’t want to scare you off when we’d just become friends, Cas, but the minute I met you… God, I _fell_ for you and I can’t believe… I’m an idiot, aren’t I. It’s okay, you can say that I am ‘cause it’s tr-”

Cas stops him there, pressing a finger to his lips. “Dean?”

“Mmnyeah?”

Cas smiles happily. “Yes, I’ll be your date.” He laughs when Dean kisses his finger.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Though they’ve only heard stories of the last Yule Ball, where attendees danced among snow-covered trees, this year’s decorations might be even grander with snowflakes and honey-gold lights and tiny ice fairies floating above their heads. 

But as lovely as the Yule Ball is, Castiel finds his attention thoroughly stolen by Dean. He looks amazing in his scarlet robe, its hem swirling around his shiny black boots. There are gold trims along the ends of his sleeves, which he’d enchanted to that shade to match Gryffindor’s colors.

Cas, on the other hand, is wearing a white shirt and black robes with a cobalt blue bowtie. He’d picked it out to hopefully distinguish himself in the crowd, but Dean just says it brings out his eyes and tells him “You’re beautiful, Cas” and kisses his cheek.

They dance until their feet get tired, and take little breaks where they drink pumpkin juice and people-watch while holding each other’s hand. They don’t skip a single slow song, mostly due to Dean’s insistence, and when Dean wraps an arm protectively around his waist, Cas doesn’t fight his smiles as he leans forward and presses his cheek to Dean’s solid chest.

Toward the end of the night, once the room starts to feel a bit stifling from everyone dancing, Dean finds Cas’ hand again and leads him out, to the giant staircase where the air is cooler. It certainly is a nice break to finally sit down after several hours, and Dean just smiles when Cas drops his head to Dean’s shoulder, sighing contentedly at an evening he wishes wouldn’t end.

“You know, I’ve always been curious… How did you and Sam decide on two different schools?” Cas hopes that Dean doesn’t find the question to prying, though given how close the brothers are, it’s fairly easy for one to wonder.

“We didn’t choose, actually,” Dean says, looping an arm around Cas’ shoulders and threading his fingers through the dark, messy hair. “Our dad went to Durmstrang too and wanted a son who followed in his footsteps.”

Cas lifts his head a little so Dean can turn too and meet his eyes. “So… he just sent you there? Without asking you?”

“I guess he did ask, but with a heavy dose of his personal recommendation. And I mean, Sam isn’t right for Durmstrang. I’d rather it be me than Sammy in a school that intense.”

“Dean…” Cas frowns, tipping his head to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth. When he pulls back, Dean’s eyes are liquid, so soft and green that he’s nearly speechless. “I… I realize this isn’t my place to say,” he starts, “but, maybe you could talk to your father about… changing schools for your final year. I know it sounds kind of ridiculous, after all that time you spent at Durmstrang, but you’ve made friends at Hogwarts this year, right? You’d have another family here, Dean.”

Dean looks at him with such great focus that Cas almost squirms and adds, “A-and you have Sam here. That’s always-”

“And I’ve got you.”

Heat flares up on Cas’ face as he says, “Of course, Dean. You… You have me too.”

Dean smiles, keeping their gaze, and lifts his hands to frame Cas’ face.

“Cas,” he whispers. “Can I kiss you?”

It’s suddenly very quiet.

Everything dims around them and Cas nods minutely, eyes fluttering shut.

Dean’s lips are a plush, tender caress and though it’s his first, Cas knows that it’s wonderful. It is wonderful because it’s filled with their genuine adoration, and it’s the sort of kiss that makes one lose track of time and revel in the soft, gentle touch.

“Pretty sure…” Dean kisses him again. “Pretty sure this means you’re my boyfriend.”

“I’m quite alright with that,” Cas hums fondly, and turns a pleasing pink at Dean’s blinding grin.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

** The Following September (September 1st, To Be Exact) **

“So,” Cas walks down the aisle between compartments, stopping at an empty one and turning around, smiling widely. “Are you ready for seventh year?” he extends a hand, palm side up.

Another soon covers it, tangling their fingers and holding tight.

“Definitely,” Dean replies, standing there in his neat black robes. He even has the Gryffindor tie he borrowed from Cas, since transfer students with excellent records are allowed to pick their new house. (Well, actually, Cas thinks his father, the Minister of Magic, may have played a role in making that possible.)

Either way, Dean is with him now, and Cas opens the door to pull them inside. Before he shuts the door, though, Sam walks by with his friends and catching sight of the two of them, mutters, “Please refrain from snogging. I’ve been traumatized enough this summer.”

And Dean, just to mess with his brother even more, plants a very loud, _very_ wet kiss on Cas’ cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link (with art) here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/129375537330)
> 
> Do leave me your thoughts in the comments, and maybe those cute hearts in the corner? :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/leeshwrites)


End file.
